Damien Demauer
Damien Demauer '''is an Earth and Sand Mage and Guild Master of Lion Mane. (''Played by '''Ace) Background Born in the Kingdom of Alvarez far to the north of the kingdom of Fiore, Damien grew up as the son of a fire magic using guild master named Jorden Demauer without any mother to take care of him. Learning magic at an early age by his own means, as well as his father's "teaching", which was basically that only the strong would survive, Damien learned Earth Magic. Like him, it was strong and solid, able to resist and then return the beating. Damien's father realized his son would end up becoming stronger than him, and worried for his position as the guild master he sent some of the other members of the guild to beat him up and teach him a lesson, even kill him if necessary. However, that day never came. Damien left the guild, already knowing what his father had been planning, and left Alvarez, never looking back. He made it to Fiore one long boat ride later, and after traveling through the country ended up in the nation's capitol of Crocus. It was there that he founded a guild, which he promised himself would become strong enough to rival and take down his father's. However, having seen the other guilds in Fiore and how strong they were, he realized that it wasn't about magic or power, but about the members of the guild themselves, and their will to fight. Without a will, there was no passion to strive for what was right, and without that, strength was really a facade. With these ideals in mind, Damien created Lion Mane, hoping to find somewhere he would finally belong. Appearance Damien has black hair, slightly tan skin, and black irises. He is 6'3 and has a medium-sized figure but is well built. He has sharply defined cheekbones and a rounded jawline that makes him look constantly serious. He usually wears some variation of red, black, or grey. Personality Damien is pretty cool, avoiding social interaction with those he doesn't know, seeing it as a nuisance. However, he cares about his guild members and will talk to them whenever they need to. Deep down he's actually pretty nice, but his appearance keeps everyone that doesn't know him well at bay, and he's covered even his personality up with a facade of toughness. He's a great leader, in any case - his patience and calmness allows him to think out his actions as opposed to just running in and attacking, which has proved to be valuable time and time again. He doesn't have much of a sense of humor, but will laugh if he does think it's funny. That just hasn't happened yet. His demeanor is a bit unwelcoming at first, but he doesn't really mind company as long as they're willing to talk most of the time. Magic The caster makes use of the earth around them for combat, giving the user a great deal of flexibility when using their Magic. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth Magic also enables the user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Like other elemental Magics, some users can also transform their bodies into earth and travel through solid obstacles and the ground itself. Damien's particular Earth Magic also allows him to use Sand Magic, which is really just smaller particles of earth. Offense '''Rock Avalanche' While standing near a rocky surface, the user extends one hand towards the target, the index and middle fingers outstretched, and the others bent. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various sizes, which are lifted into the air and sent flying at the target with a great amount of force and cause a huge blast. Supreme King Rock Crush The user uses the rocks around them to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. This spell has two phases. Phase One The first phase involves surrounding the enemy with stones, which binds them and prevents them from casting magic, doing no damage yet. During this time, the user charges up magical energy to move into Phase Two. Phase Two The second phase crushes all stones which surrounds the enemy, doing heavy amounts of damage due to the amount of energy charged up, with the longer the charge the more powerful the attack. Iron Rock Fist The user sculpts a gigantic fist from the ground that can be used to attack the opponent. The path of the fist can be maneuvered by the user's command, making it possible for the user to follow the opponent's movements. Rumbling Mt. Fuji The user presses both hands together and summons an enormous amount of Magic Power that overwhelms the target in a beam that comes out of the ground and destroys the surrounding landscape. Iron Rock Powder Explosion The user summons five long earth spikes that pierce their opponent from all sides. Can be used alone, or after Iron Rock Spikes is cast for a combo. Roche Concerto The user makes the earth underneath the target explode. The damage is further increased by the showering debris. Crushing Rock Bullet The user creates and shoots a rock forward towards a target. Dwelling Rock Rotation The user creates and fires a large, spinning pillar of rock at the target. Pillar Ground The user creates several pillars of earth in front of them, hitting the target. The amount of pillars created depends on the user's Magic Power used. This can also be used to trap an opponent without harming them, or knock them up, and is effective against many enemies in a line. Sand Explosion The user turns their palms towards the target, causing the ground underneath the target to explode and turn into sand, covering them. Sand Rebellion The user manipulates the sand to revolve around the target, then swipes their hand to make it explode with the target inside it. Sand Bomb The user creates a large ball of sand which can be used to trap the opponent. Then, the user explodes the bomb at their discretion, heavily damaging those inside based on the time the spell was held for. Sands of Death The user creates an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. When hit by this spell, the receiver's body is dried out from the inside and mummified. Sand Slash The user shoots a crescent-shaped blast of sand at the target with great force. Ramal Sayf The user, having jumped into mid-air and enveloped themselves in a whirl of sand, rains down bullets of sand at the target. Ramal Fa'as The user creates a double-bladed axe made of sand which is supposed to be sharp and strong enough to be able to decapitate a target. Defense Iron Rock Wall The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls. Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation The user creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. Rock Mountain The user claps their hands together to manipulate the earth around them to create a rock mountain that can be used to block incoming attacks. This mountain is intricately designed, sculpted into what seems to be a giant warrior wearing an armor with spikes going upwards. Talus The user surrounds themselves with several rock pillars, protecting them from incoming attacks. Earthen Armor The user envelopes themselves in earth, protecting them from incoming attacks. Sand Wall The user manipulates sand to create a large sand wall in front of themselves, protecting themselves. Support Diver A spell in which the user digs holes and tunnels underground to navigate beneath the surface. This spell also allows its user to easily move through solid ground in a much easier manner. Iron Rock Spikes The user creates a number of earth spikes which erupt out of the ground and immobilize their opponent. Liquid Ground Liquid Ground allows the user to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it to their every whim. This spell's main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target into liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground acting like quicksand. Through the use of this Magic alone, the user is shown capable of taking on several enemies, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking, lest they sink. The liquefied ground itself has enough blunt power to destroy a large building when struck. Such softening power aren't used for offense alone, and has other avenues for usage, with the user being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquefying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for them or their allies. The user can also employ Liquid Ground to nullify other earth-based attacks, causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground. In addition, the user has proven themselves capable of using this spell as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquefying it; in such state, the user can carry passengers without causing them any harm. The user appears to control this Magic through the use of hand gestures, with a recurring one being extending their hand towards the opponents with all fingers, except the index and middle finger, which are kept diagonally stretched, bent, forming a "V''" shape. '''Merci la Vie' The user traps the target inside their own bad memories, slowly turning them into stone. This allows the user to see the bad memories as well and take advantage of them. Earth Statues The user creates earth statues in the exact likeness of anyone they wish. Earth Bounce The user rotates their body until it behaves like a fast spherical ball. Once achieved, they are quickly able to ricochet themselves off the ground repeatedly. Iron Rock Dwell The user creates a large rock pillar, hitting targets into the air. Mud Coating The user throws mud onto targets as a wave, covering them and decreasing their speed. Mud Shot The user shoots mud as a projectile, hitting targets and decreasing their speed. Sable Dance The user attacks their target with a whirlwind of sand. This minimizes the enemy's ability to see. Sand Wave The user releases streams of sand from their hand, trapping their target, and subsequently unleashing a powerful wave of sand at the aforementioned trapped target. Sand Trap The user manipulates the sand to create a sand clone of themselves. After the sand clone is hit, the body turns into sand and envelopes the enemy, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. Sand Body The user transforms their body into sand, whilst simultaneously being able to move and cast other spells. Sand Golem The user creates an enormous golem out of hardened sand, which can be used for travel, and is fast enough to catch up to a Magic Vehicle being powered by an S-Class Mage. It can also be used to deliver intense blows as well. Ant Lion Pit The user creates an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. This spell is powerful enough to swallow entire towns whole, and is extremely difficult to escape. Sand World The user creates a massive sandstorm, large enough to surround an entire town, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. The user is also able to move freely and very efficiently in the sandstorm, seemingly blending in with the sand, allowing them to attack a target from any location. This consumes a large amount of the user's Magic Power over time, and is therefore not to be used unless necessary. Trivia * Damien has learned magic since a young age, mastering most of Earth Magic by the age of 10. After that, he began learning Sand Magic as well. * Damien has a strong resistance to heat, which he attributes to his father's abusiveness. * Damien's defenses are the epitome of his Earth Magic, while his Sand Magic is much more powerful offensively. Of course, there are exceptions to this.